


Eight

by xylarias



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, So much angst (eventually)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylarias/pseuds/xylarias
Summary: This is a multichapter warrior/mage Klance fic I'll try to finish (eventually). Considering that I'm not very good at writing stuff with an actual plot, this will probably be a work in progress forever.(Also I don't know what I should rate this?? I haven't completely decided what's going to happen, so the rating might change ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ idk)Some ships might be slowburn!This is actually just so I can practice writing long fics and angst, I guess.Enjoy...?





	1. it's my decision

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please read this before continuing!
> 
> So yes, this is a fantasy au Klance fic I will try to finish.  
I'm not very good at writing long fics with a proper plot, so sorry for that!
> 
> Anyway, I like the au so I'll probably write at least a few chapters!
> 
> And yes, this does contain major character death, but that'll come later in the fic!
> 
> That's pretty much it, enjoy!

“Coran, please tell General Shiro to come here”, Allura said, looking at her royal advisor.

Coran nodded. “I’ll be back with the General in a moment, Your Majesty”, he said, walking away from the throne.

“General!” Coran called the man, running towards him. He turned around.

“Yes?” Shiro raised an eyebrow.

“The Queen requests you to go to the throne room. Please obey.”

“Of course”, Shiro agreed, nodding.

He ran up the stairs into the throne room, panting slightly.

“What is it, Your Highness?” Shiro asked. “Your advisor said You wanted to see me.”

“That is correct.”

“Is everything okay, Your Majesty?” Shiro frowned.

Allura nodded. “Yes, absolutely. I just wanted to tell you that I’m planning to host a celebration party, General.”

“What?”

“My birthday is within a few weeks, and I want to celebrate it.”

“But Your Highness– is that wise? We have just discovered a new kingdom nearby, and I think we should figure out what they are up to before planning a huge event, since–”

“We are having a party, and that is my final decision. I am truly sorry if you find the decision unwise, but I have thought about this for more than a few days now, and I am discussing this no longer.”

“Of course, Your Highness. I apologize.” Shiro bowed.

“You can leave now, General.”

Shiro bowed again before turning to the doors. He was about to open them, but Allura called after him. Shiro turned around.

“And, Shiro? I am not mad at you”, Allura said, smiling.

Shiro smiled back. “It is good to hear that, Queen Allura.”

* * *

“A _celebration party_? Did you agree to this, Takashi?”

“No, not quite, but Queen Allura told me that this was Her final decision.”

Adam rubbed his temples. “That makes no sense! The recently discovered kingdom could be an enemy, a threat! I do not support this decision at all!”

“Adam.”

“_What?_”

“You seem tense. Do you want me to massage your shoulders?

Adam nodded, sighing. Shiro walked behind him and placed his hands on Adam’s shoulders.

“I know that this stresses you out, and I do not support it either. The thing is, we can’t really change the Queen’s mind. She is a strong, independent woman, who’s ruled this empire ever since Her parents died, which was a long time ago. We should trust Her. And, on the bright side, if something goes wrong, She can’t blame it on us. So let’s focus on that side, okay?”

“Okay.” Adam smiled weakly but appreciatively, kissing his fiancé.


	2. spread the word

It wasn’t like Lance hadn’t been practicing magic for years now; he was just really nervous about serving and helping royals. Well, a royal, to be exact – but there were people who were really close to the Queen, and Lance did count them as royals. He’d been really scared about leaving his family’s farm, but at least Veronica had left with him. They occasionally got to visit their parents and siblings, but that wasn’t very often, and Veronica was in training – like, all the time – so they didn’t really get a chance to talk to each other.

Now Lance was walking towards the kitchen, since he wanted to eat something – oh, and see Hunk too. But before he could make it to the kitchen, a voice called him.

“Lance!”

“Huh?” Lance said, turning around to see the source of the voice.

“Hey, Lance.” The general waved, smiling at the mage. “How’s it going?”

“Uhh– General! Mr. Shirogane, sir!” Lance saluted him, panicking. “I am doing good, sir!” He internally cursed at his awkwardness.

“Fantastic”, Shiro said. “And please, call me Shiro”, he said, offering a smile.

“Of course, sir– Shiro.” Lance could feel the tips of his ears turn bright red. “Did you– Did you have something to say or…?” Lance raised his eyebrows, looking at the older man’s eyes.

“Yes, actually, I did. I wanted to let you know that the Queen is hosting a party.”

“What? When? Is it for Her birthday?”

Shiro arched his eyebrows.

“You remembered?”

“Yes, o-of course. You didn’t?” Lance asked, confused and blushing.

Shiro looked slightly amused.

“Somebody’s got a little crush, huh?”

Lance’s face turned deep red.

“I don’t have a crush on Her”, he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

Shiro laughed, placing his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“I’m asking you to tell the others – as many as you can, as soon as you can. Oh, and please help with the decorations for the party. Is that okay?” Shiro asked politely, staring at Lance’s blue eyes.

“Yes, of course, General.” Lance nodded confidently, smiling. “I will not disappoint you.”

“Good”, Shiro said, giving Lance a pat on the back.

* * *

_A party?_ Lance thought, nearly jumping with excitement. Lance absolutely loved parties, but it’d been a long while since he’d been to one. He started making his way towards the kitchen, humming a made-up melody which didn’t seem to have a particular pattern. He walked into the kitchen, smiling like a fool. Hunk turned around to see who the visitor was. He raised an eyebrow, smiling confusedly.

“What’s up, Lance? You seem as though you’d just gotten a kiss from the Queen Herself.”  
Shay snorted beside him, trying hard to focus on the pie she was baking.

“Wh– Hunk!” Lance exclaimed, blushing. “That’s not something you should say!”

“Hahah, I suppose you’re right. For real, though, what happened?”

“We’re having a party!” Lance announced, smiling from ear to ear.

“A party? Really?” Hunk asked, arching his eyebrows in surprise.

“Yes! Not yet, but in a week or so!” Lance smiled.

“That’s great! I’m assuming we can cook delicious food and even more delicious cakes?” Hunk asked.

“Of course you can – and you’d have to, anyway!” Lance grinned.

“Yes! That sounds awesome!” Hunk rushed over to hug Lance.

Lance smiled, patting Hunk on the back. Hunk let go of him, grinning in excitement. “Should we start the preparations now, or…?” Hunk raised an eyebrow.

Lance scratched the back of his neck. “I, uhh… I’m not sure. You could probably start by telling others?” Lance glanced at Shay, who was staring at Hunk somewhat dreamily. “You too, Shay.”

Shay jumped. “Oh – of course, yes – of course!” she stuttered, blushing.

Lance smiled. “Good. I’ll see you later, then…?” Hunk and Shay nodded simultaneously, smiling back at Lance. Lance turned towards the door, reaching for the handle, but he suddenly turned around.

“Oh, and for the cake decorations, make sweets shaped like Altean juniberry flowers. They’re the Queen’s favorites”, he said, winking.


End file.
